The New Kid
by thestorybook
Summary: Ron always wanted his best friend Zack too come back but some things don't come the way you want them too. RonKim then Kim?
1. Hey Its Zack

Hey its me back for my second fan fic so here it is

I don't own Kim Possible but I do own Zack Daniels

**Has mild violence and cursing**

**The New Kid**

(Chapter 1: Hey its Zack)

Kim and Ron came from the prom and kissed once more. Then Kim walked home but on the way some boys were crowding her. "Hey Kim, wanna fuck." the boys laughed as they got out knives. But Kim used her fighting styles to kick their butts.

But she left with her left arm slightly cut with some blood on it. She ran home and her parents looked at her happily then noticed her bruise, and rush to her with a band aid. She told them what happened and then called Ron an hour later.

"Wow who was it?" asked Ron with concern. "I don't know but they had on prom outfits so they could be from our school." then Kim went to bed. The next day Ron woke Kim up with some soup. "How you doin' Kim?" "Good, what are you doing here?" "Just seeing if your okay." he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Kim liked waking up to Ron's kisses. Then Ron said that he has good news and bad news. "Bad news: Drakken sent the dudes so he's planning something. Good news: MY FRIEND IS COMING HOME!!!!" "Which one. And you have friends?" "Ha-Ha" said Ron sarcasticly. "Its Zack me and him grew up until he moved away." Who?"

Kim said "I don't know..." Ron interupted and said "buck tooth." And Kim remembered she used to make fun of him because of his buck teeth. They were enemies but Zack and Ron were like best friends till he left for California.

"He's coming today I want you too see him. He's going to be here in an hour."

* * *

Well hope you like it so far _R&R_ and stuff nothin much no but what's Drakken up to. Next Chapter 

"Hello Sexy"


	2. Hello Sexy

Hey its me back for my second fan fic so here it is

I don't own Kim Possible but I do own Zack Daniels

**Has mild violence and cursing**

**The New Kid**

(Chapter 2: Hello Sexy)

Kim didn't like the fact the kid she hated in Kindergarden is here. But hey its Ron, I'll go. And then Kim took a shower and noticed she had a wrapped cast on her but could move her arm fine. Then she put on a pink shirt and a plaid shirt. But before she left Anne Possible was asking where she was going. "To the park to see Zack." she felt dirty saying that.

But her mom let her go. So she went to Ron's house and there was a Nissan 350 Z outside his house, she went ion saw Ron with a smile on his face then he said "Oh.. Hey Kim Zack come on Zack came down and Kim looked at a 17 year old with a brown shirt unbuttoned with a white under shirt and glasses, with cargo pants and silky smoth brown hair and eyes.

She took off her shocked face and said with an angry look "So where's the buck teeth?" "Gone where's the bitchy attitude." said Zack. Ron stopped it "Hey, Hey. Lets have fun okay. God... you guys are animals. Want to see a movie Zack?"

"Can't moving into my house. 2 houses down from here." "Oh...Your living next to Kim." When Ron said that Zack got a shocked look and decided to leave so did Kim but Zack got a good look at Kim and Ron kissing.

"And you date her. Woah...with the bitch." Kim chased after him but stopped and said "So you living next door." "Yep" Zack replied "With your Mom and Dad?" Zack just was quiet at that question and left to go home. When Kim got home she went to her room and said "He's so sexy now that he's older!" she screamed into her pillow.

Next door Zack was just smilling and said "She's so hot, spicey, smart, and sexy!" He went up to his room with a smile looked across and saw there roms were paralle to each other then they screamed Hard through the whole house.

* * *

So there's love in the air or is it gas. Next Chapter

"Welcome"


	3. Welcome

Hey its me back for my second fan fic so here it is

I don't own Kim Possible but I do own Zack Daniels

**Has mild violence and cursing**

**The New Kid**

(Chapter 3: Welcome)

When she finished screaming Mrs. Possable came and said "Your going to meet the neighbors." Kim screamed

"No..Hell no, he and his house are hated by me. I refuse to go!" "Okay your grounded for 2 weeks." "Mom that's unfair. I'm 17 I should make my own decitions." "Okay 2 weeks." Then Mrs. Possible left the room. "Bitch"

That night she was at the house. Zack opened the door and he said "What now." "My Mom wants me to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Okay thanks." he slammed the door and she knocked on it again. He openedit "Look I know I made fun of you in the past but I wanna make it up to you." "Okay come in. Kim came in and was shocked at his HD PLASMA SCREEN, mercandice worth thousands and furnature.

"So you like, I have a Wii, PS2 and 3, with a PSP." She was amazed but mostly dazzeled at his stuff. "This must have cost alot."

"I does don't break anything." About 30 min. later and she was back home thinking about what she saidand promised Zack. "What have I done?"

* * *

So what did Kim promise and what will happen. Next chapter

"The Mission"


	4. The Mission

Hey its me back for my second fan fic so here it is

I don't own Kim Possible but I do own Zack Daniels

**Has mild violence and cursing**

**The New Kid**

(Chapter 4: The Mission)

Kim woke up the next day went to Ron's but he wasn't there. She went to his favorite theater he wasn't there, she called his phone and he didn't answer. She went toZack's houseb and the two dudes were having a sleepover.

They were playing Burnout Revenge, and they had bored looks on their faces. "So Ron what is up?" she went over and kissed him on the cheak. But they ignored her when the 5 mins. was up the raced stopped. And Zack said "Boyah." and started dancing.

"So what is this?" asked Kim "Its a sleepover, what are you doing here?" "Just picking up Ron, Zack." then they got in each others faces.

"So this is breaking an entery, so leave." said Zack. Ron stopped the fight and said "Look you too should gett to know each other, now that your **_older_**." Ron yelled out the older. "So now I wanna see some friendship."

Zack was about to say something then Wade pooped up on Kim's Kimmunicator. "Hey guys Drakken is up to something. So get ready."

Kim and Ron got in their mission clothes but when the helicopter was coming to pick them up Zack was inside. And Ron said "Your in here with us awesome. So they went to Drakken's lair.

* * *

So it looks cool so far but will Zack and Kim ever be friends...or more...well the next chapter is

"Promise Fufilled"


	5. Promise Fuffiled

Hey its me back for my second fan fic so here it is

I don't own Kim Possible but I do own Zack Daniels

**Has mild violence and cursing**

**The New Kid**

(Chapter 5: Promise Fuffiled)

"So Dr. D what's your plan now." said Shego. "Well to take over the universe don't you know by now." "No you wanna let Kim Possible in here and then send us to get her while you look at her ass." Drakken got blushy and said "Now that's a lie." Then he left the room.

"So fight now or wait till Drakken gets back?" said Kim. Shego turned around and as usual fought Kim. When Drakken came back he immediantaly called his minions. Zack kicked their ass so hard there was blood.

Shego and Kim stopped in shock to see how bad he was beating them. Ron didn't see it but Kim, Shego, Drakken, and his minions did. The bomb was defused and everyone was in shock then the police came and Zack said "Book em'."

In the helicopter Kim said "So I kept my deal, you got to go on a mission. So now what?" Zack looked at Kim and said "So what music do you like? I LOOVVEE FALL OUT BOY." "So do I." said Kim.

4 hours later Kim and Zack were back home and they finnaly became somewhat friends. "So Kim wanna go to the park tonight. There a romantic full moon." Kim couldn't refuse. "Well have a good time." said Zack walking away.

"I wonder where his parents are." thought Kim. Ron was already going going home to change and get ready. Kim new tonight would be a day to remember.

* * *

Well this is getting off to a good start Zack and Kim friends. And Ron's on a date...or is he...check out the next chapter

"The Date to Remember"


	6. The Date

Hey its me back for my second fan fic so here it is

I don't own Kim Possible but I do own Zack Daniels

**Has a little lemon and cursing**

**The New Kid**

(Chapter 6: The Date)

That evening Ron was on his way to the park, where Kim was for about 15 minites. "Come on Ron get your ass over here. If he's not here in two mininets." "What" said Zack cutting in before Kim could speak. "You'll leave. I know Ron's not always on time but come on."

"But that's the problem its Ron he's never on time unless I'm with him. I think..." "What you need someone always there, who'll never leave. Well life is'nt always the way you want. You ask for a burrito they give you a taco. Life gives you Ron then..."

their faces got closer and closer until "you get me." their lips met and then they broke apart. They liked it but Ron that was coming on his motor bike was shocked and left feeling heart-brooken. Then he fell with his bike and someone called 911 because Ron got a heart attack.

Kim and Zack didn't know because they took this night home. They both ran to Kim's house and then Kim said "Wait...my parents are there lets go to your house." So Zack ran to his house and locked the door. They went to Zack's room to do stuff. In less than 30 seconds, Zack had Kim on his King sized mattres.

He crawled on top of her and Zack said "I'm goin' commando." They laughed and her was reaching up her shirt. "Where's Ron" said Kim. "I bet he just dosed off.

(The Hospital)

The nurses were crowding arond and trying to keep him alive they did what they could then all he heard was "Clear" then a zap so intense it woke him up. "It's a success Dr. Stump." "Thank's now I need to go to my band Fall Out Boy make sure he's okay."

2 hours later Ron awoke too see Mr. and Mrs. Possible and their twins, but not Kim or Zack. "Where's Kim?" asked Ron. "She was supposed to be with you maybe she's home." said Mr. P. Ron was going to tell about her cheating on him but he was nice enough to wait.

(Zack's House)

"O yes" said Kim as Zack gently licked her crotch area. "Fuck me, Fuck me!" she kept saying. And she let her juces go all over Zack's face. They both licked the juces off then kissed so passionitely she remembered Ron.

"Shit, I gotta go, I do really." said Kim "But" "But nothing sweetie, it was nice and thought full, but..." she then put on her clothes and stormed out. They looked at each other through their windows, but Kim looked away and went to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it. If you don't too bad. Wish I was Zack. Next chapter

"2 weeks later"


	7. 2 weeks later

Hey its me back for my second fan fic so here it is

I don't own Kim Possible but I do own Zack Daniels

**The New Kid**

(Chapter 7: 2 weeks later)

"Well Ron's back to health, so let's see how he's doing." Kim and Zack finally got the urge to go to Ron's and tell him about them. But no one was there, but the door was open. So they went to Ron's room and there was a note.

(Ron's P.O.V/2 hours later)

_Ron was on his bed writing a letter._

_"Kim I loved you until you cheated on me with Zack I saw you at the park and I..."_

_Ron was cut off by footsteps he heard behind him he did't get too look but he saw something green. _

_All that was left was something that said. 14 left._

(The present)

Zack and Kim told Wade and were going too find Ron. Kim ran outside and looked at the sky and whispered

"I will save you Ron."

* * *

This is the end but there is a new story coming up. Will Ron be saved and 14 of what is complete. And who's Kim eventually going to love Zack, Ron, or ????

Next Story:

End of the World


End file.
